Pre-Teen Rage
by Em Pataki
Summary: When the magazine Pre-Teen Miss comes to P.S. 118, Rhonda reminds Helga of how low her chances of being picked are. Helga's aggressive need to retaliate to Rhonda's teasing, may lead to Rhonda having a desire for something other than fashion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pick Me

It was the middle of their eighth grade year. Something all the students were looking forward to was the idea of summer and finishing grade school. Another exciting event that had the students overwhelmed for weeks, was the fact that the magazine Pre-Teen Miss would be coming to P.S. 118, giving them a chance to audition for the cover. All the girls were ecstatic. All except one…

"I simply cannot believe it! Preteen Miss, here at our school! What are the odds?" Rhonda exclaimed, holding the latest edition of the magazine in her hand.

"It sounds just ever so exciting! I wonder who they'll pick?" Lila turned in her chair, looking at all the girls the magazine people would have to choose from.

"Maybe they'll let us hold a few things in the picture? I could bring the new insects I found after school yesterday!" Nadine said excitedly, while Rhonda gave a repulsed look.

"I regret to inform you, photographers such as these, often prepare a certain way for the people interested in the activity to audition. Therefore, it is highly unlikely you'll be allowed to bring in anything that isn't required of you." Phoebe explained.

"I don't know why you would even want something so disgusting on the page beside you, Nadine? Not that you'll win that is." Rhonda smirked.

While the boys listened to the girls rant about auditioning for the magazine cover later that afternoon, Stinky said "I don't reckon I recall being told to try out for a fashion magazine."

"I think it's just for the girls. It's not like when Johnny Stitch came, and everyone got to try out." Sid explained.

Arnold couldn't help but overhear his friends mention the memory of his girlfriend's modeling job, which gave him the urge to turn around and ask "Are you going to try out for the magazine, Helga?"

After being interrupted from doodling in her notebook, she glanced up with her head still in her hand. Cocking her brow, as if she had just been asked the dumbest question ever, she replied "Pttss...are you kidding? Why in the heck would I do that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied "All the other girls are. I just thought it might be fun for you."

Rolling her eyes at his poor judgement of her interests, she replied "You might want to rethink your definition of the word fun, football head."

Reaching over the desk to place his hand on hers, he said "They need as many pretty girls as they can get."

Although Helga began to blush terribly, a weak smile came to her face. Arnold rubbed her hand back and forth with a sweet smile on his face.

"Yes, you should come to try outs Helga…" a voice called out, as Helga and Arnold quickly whipped their heads in it's direction.

"We'll need someone to make the rest of us look good." Rhonda smirked as Helga began to grit her teeth. Arnold could feel her beginning to clench her fists tightly beneath his hand, while he started to rub it.

Before either of them could say anything, Mr. Simmons walked in. "Good morning class! I'm sure you're all excited about Pre-Teen Miss coming to visit our school this afternoon!"

"Unless you're a girl, I don't think there's too much to be excited about." Gerald pointed out.

"Yeah! Why would the guys want to be on a stupid girl's magazine?" Harold frowned.

"Uhhh well, you could always go to the auditorium to watch the girls try out. I'm sure they would appreciate any extra support given to them." Mr. Simmons began, before being interrupted

"Especially Helga. Now that Arnold has encouraged her to aim for something entirely out of her league, I believe she's going to need all the emotional support she can get." Rhonda added, while the class began to laugh.

Arnold could hear the loud, angry grunting of his girlfriend behind him. Before he could say anything, the teacher said "Class, please settle down. The magazine people will be here after school this afternoon. You're all welcome to either go and audition, or watch those who are trying out."

Once class started and Mr. Simmons began his History lecture, Arnold heard a deep sigh release from his girlfriend.

Rather than drawing pictures of her beloved while daydreaming about the wonderful times being shared with him, she drew pictures of herself that she happily x'd out.

Before letting out another depressing sigh, she glanced up to see her boyfriend passing back a note to her.

 _Don't listen to Rhonda! You're the prettiest girl here! Johnny Stitch picked you for his magazine!_

Helga _almost_ began to tear at these words. Nearly reciting a monologue to herself about how amazing she thought it was to have someone so wonderful think so highly of her, she just couldn't ignore that last sentence.

 _Arnold, Johnny picked me because I'm NOT pretty! He liked my bad girl attitude. The complete opposite of what Pre-Teen Miss is looking for!_

Reading the response his girlfriend had written, Arnold knew how badly she felt. Not just because she politely tapped him on the shoulder to give it to him, but because she used his actual name. Helga didn't show her sensitive side too often, but she definitely had one. The idea of the rest of their classmates having such a hard time believing it was true was emotionally devastating for her.

When morning classes ended, Arnold turned around to see the frown hadn't left his girlfriend's face. With a weak smile on his, he asked "Are you ready for lunch?"

Before she could respond, Rhonda walked over and said "If so, try to keep it in your mouth as opposed to on your face. We don't need anyone scaring away the photographers."

"Mm, mm, mmm! That girl just can't get enough of herself." Gerald shook his head, while the kids watched Rhonda proudly leave the room.

Arnold helped his girlfriend out of her seat, hoping lunch would help take her mind off of the auditions.

Once they made it to the cafeteria, Arnold took notice of Helga standing with a frown on her face (looking in the direction of Rhonda's table) and said "You and Phoebe go sit down while Gerald and I go get us some food."

"That sounds lovely Arnold." Phoebe smiled, while directing her friend to their usual table in the center of the cafeteria.

Helga sat with her head in her hands, thinking about everything Rhonda had said about her that morning. Although Phoebe knew it may not be the best thing to bring up, she felt she should break the tension the silence was causing between them. "I gather you won't be coming to the auditions?"

Rather than scowling at her friend for asking what she once again found to be a ridiculous question, Helga folded her arms and asked "What's the point, Pheebs? Just so I can be humiliated by being reminded I'm the complete opposite of Princess over there?"

"Just because Rhonda tends to know a thing or two about fashion, doesn't mean she has an advantage when it comes to modeling."

Helga cocked her brow at her best friend, thinking to herself _That's EXACTLY what is means!_

"Johnny picked you because he felt you had personality. Rhonda may have looked nice for her audition with him, but there was nothing about her that made her appear to be unique, as there was with you." Phoebe explained while the boys came to sit at the table.

Arnold handed his girlfriend a burger, two chocolate milks with two bendy straws and some tapioca pudding. "Here you go Helga."

A warm smile came to her face, as she felt him wrap his arm around her. Rubbing her shoulder, while watching her eat, he asked "So, do you think you'll be auditioning for the magazine Phoebe?"

"Yeah babe, we need someone to make us rich!" Gerald's eyes lit up at the thought while watching his girlfriend blush.

"I'm afraid I haven't made up my mind yet." Phoebe replied, glancing at her best friend.

Helga felt it was obvious Phoebe was holding back on the thought because of her depressing state. "Do it Pheebs. That magazine won't be getting its voice of reason from Princess. Sheesh." she scoffed.

Phoebe began to smile at her friend's encouragement, while Arnold noticed her pushing aside her pudding. "Are you finished already?"

"I wasn't that hungry I guess."

"That's a first." Gerald said wittingly, while Arnold couldn't help but glare at him.

While the group was finishing up their meal, Rhonda began walking past their table to put away her tray. Arnold hoped for Helga's sake, she would continue walking without speaking to them. Of course, that was too much to ask for.

"Only three more hours before you get to grace us with your presence on stage Helga." Rhonda teased her, as she turned to scowl "What makes you think I would even consider wasting my afternoon on some cheap runway?"

"I suppose you do have a point. I just felt it would save you the embarrassment of walking in tomorrow, having to say to yourself, 'I wasn't good enough to try out.' Like you said though, why bother wasting your time when we already know that you're not good enough." Rhonda sneered, while Helga gritted her teeth, clenching her fists mercilessly.

Before Rhonda could walk away, Helga stood from her seat and threw the remainder of her tapioca onto Rhonda's sweater.

"AAHH! What have you done?! I just had this dry cleaned!" Rhonda cried, looking at the huge stain on the front of her sweater, as she listened to the cafeteria laugh uncontrollably.

"Now who can't keep their food in their mouth, Princess?" Helga smirked, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Look everybody! Rhonda eats like a baby!" Harold began to tease her.

"Bow Howdy! Good luck auditioning like that!" Sid exclaimed.

Arnold watched the furious look in Rhonda's eyes, while his girlfriend continued to stand with her hands on her hips, not seeming to care.

"You'll pay for this, Helga!"

"Pttss...If you mean by having to put up with you every day, I think we're already there." Helga smirked.

 _Restroom_

"What am I going to do Nadine?! I can't audition like this!" Rhonda exclaimed, staring at the stain on her sweater.

"It's not that bad Rhonda. Maybe they won't take a picture of your entire outfit. Maybe they'll just take a picture of your face?"

"NOT take a picture of my OUTFIT?! Nadine, what do you think this magazine is about? Food?"

Nadine watched Rhonda sulk over the sink, not knowing what to do.

"This is all Helga's fault! She doesn't know anything about dressing nice or looking good!"

"To be fair Rhonda, you were teasing her quite a bit today. She never would have thrown it at you if you had just left her alone."

"I was just stating simple facts to her. I can't help it if she doesn't know anything about style. I was simply doing her a favor by warning her to prepare for the worst whether or not she did audition." Rhonda explained, while Nadine began to roll her eyes.

"Well, there's not much you can do about it now. The good news is, even with your stained sweater, you don't have to worry about losing to Helga. She's not going to audition."

These words gave Rhonda an idea. Suddenly, winning didn't seem like the most important thing in the world.

 _Classroom_

"Well, I don't think we'll be hearing too much more from Rhonda about having this audition in the bag thanks to your girlfriend losing her appetite, buddy." Gerald said, looking at his best friend.

After hearing this, Arnold turned to glance at his girlfriend who still appeared a bit gloomy, despite having taken care of her enemy.

Before he could ask if she was okay, he heard Nadine walking into the classroom.

"Mr. Simmons."

"Yes Nadine?"

"Rhonda wanted me to tell you she isn't feeling well. She decided to go to the nurse's office for awhile."

"Oh, oh my! Is she going to be alright?"

"I think so. She just has a headache."

As Arnold watched Nadine take her seat, he couldn't help feeling there was something a bit suspicious about Nadine's story. If anyone should have had a headache by that point, it was Helga. Rhonda had been nagging her all day about auditioning for a part she also told her would be pointless to do to begin with.

 _Auditorium (After School)_

"Young lady, these tryouts are for everyone. We haven't even seen the girl you're telling us about?" The Pre-Teen Miss photographer said, while listening to Rhonda's proposition.

Rhonda anxiously pulled up a picture of Helga on her phone as she said "This is her! Now, I've already spoken with my family and they are willing to pay a monthly fee if that's what it takes for you to pick her."

"Does, she even know about this?" The photographer asked, while an evil grin came to Rhonda's face.

 _Classroom_

"Well, you ready to go try out babe?!" Gerald asked, anxiously turning towards Phoebe.

After seeing her nod, Arnold turned to look at Helga, unsure of what to say. There was a chance she would have liked to do it, she just didn't have any confidence in herself thanks to the lack of support her classmates were giving her.

As he laid his hand on hers once again, he asked "So, would you like to go watch Phoebe audition?"

"Eh why not? Now that Princess' scene has been excluded, it shouldn't be such a pain to watch." Helga smirked, standing up from her seat.

Arnold happily held her hand down the hall as they came to see their classmates standing outside the doors of the auditorium. "What's going on?"

"I don't know man? They're still not letting people in." Gerald explained.

"Criminy! How long does it take to set up a few cameras and and lights?" Helga scowled.

"It shouldn't be too much longer. After all, class did just let out." Phoebe pointed out.

"Maybe we don't need to wait for them to open the doors. We can just go in." Sid shrugged his shoulders, while Gerald lifted an eyebrow and pointed. "Uhh Sid, read the sign."

 **WAIT OUTSIDE PLEASE**

Ten minutes later, Rhonda stepped outside the door and the class all gave perplexed looks.

"Hey, how'd you get in there?" Harold asked.

"Not important. What IS important is that Pre-Teen Miss has made their decision for the cover of this month's magazine."

"Wait a minute. How is that possible when they haven't even seen anyone yet?" Gerald asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Rhonda's smile continued to grow as she turned to see Helga with her arms crossed, looking away, thinking to herself _What do you think, hairboy? It means she bribed them into letting her be on the cover! Doi!_

"You're right, they haven't...yet. Helga, would you please come with me?"

Cocking her brow, Helga turned to the stylish preteen with the stained sweater and asked "What for Princess?!"

"I just have something to show you is all."

Arnold knew to be skeptical when it came to Rhonda. He also wanted his girlfriend to be just as happy as the other girls in the class however.

"You should go with her Helga."

Looking into his hopeful eyes, ones that seemed to be the only ever capable of seeing past her rough exterior, Helga sighed and said "Fine. Let's go."

 _Auditorium_

Helga stomped down the center of the auditorium beside her said to be stylish classmate, as she asked "So, what is it you just had to show me?"

"Helga, I would like you to meet Bruce. He is the head photographer for Pre-Teen Miss."

"Weren't you Johnny Stitch's IT Girl?" Bruce asked, getting a good luck at Helga.

Rolling her eyes at the memory, Helga replied "Yea, yea. If the guy was that obsessed with bad behavior, I don't know why he didn't switch to Psychology Today Magazine. Sheesh!"

"Well, luckily for you, this magazine has nothing to do with behavior." Rhonda began before being interrupted.

"Even more lucky for me, I could care less about being in it. See ya!" Helga started turning around, before Rhonda placed her arm around her shoulder, turning her back to face Bruce.

"Now Helga, Bruce has agreed to let you be on the cover for the next month. I've told him about your interesting sense of style. For instance, not choosing to take any interest in it whatsoever." Rhonda began as Helga started clenching her fists.

"I don't want to be on your stupid cover! Criminy! You've been bragging all day about how perfect you are for it. You and your tacky stained sweater can have the part! Sheesh!" Helga began marching away, as she heard…

"And how do you think Arnold will feel about that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How Will He Feel?

Helga froze halfway down the walkway of the auditorium as her eyes began to widen at Rhonda's question _How do you think Arnold will feel about that?_

Whipping back to face her annoying classmate, she placed her hands on her hips and scoffed  
"What's that supposed to mean, Princess?!"

Rhonda continued to keep an evil smile on her face as she managed to see past the scowl Helga was carrying, to the fearful look in her classmate's eyes.

"Come now Helga. Do you seriously believe your hostile behavior and poor wardrobe are enough to please Arnold?"

"None of your beezewax Princess!" Helga scowled, trying to keep her cool.

"Whether or not you do already possess a feminine side (which I find to be highly unlikely), you can't say you've never wondered how much he would want you to show it." Rhonda began pushing her to admit.

Gulping at the thought, she smirked "So what if I have? If the football head has a problem with the way things are, he knows where to find me!"

"No offense Helga, but you're not exactly the easiest person to talk to when it comes to these types of things (or should I say anything)."

Gritting her teeth at the idea of Rhonda butting so far into her business, Helga scowled "How would you even know how he felt? You're not his freakin' therapist!"

 _The Bus That Morning_

"Are you going to watch the auditions for the magazine this afternoon?" Arnold asked, while sitting beside Gerald on the bus.

"Phoebe hasn't made up her mind about doing it yet. What about you?"

"I will if Helga goes. I'm not sure if she wants to do something after school or not?" Arnold shrugged his shoulders while his friend lifted an eyebrow.

"Arnold, what makes you think that girl would do something like that?"

Shrugging his shoulders once more, he replied "It's a magazine for the girls. She reads it sometimes."

"Uh huh? Tell me, does she read it for the feminine techniques, or the cool merchandise mentioned in it?"

Rolling his eyes at the remark, Arnold replied "Just because she doesn't dress up, doesn't mean she wouldn't have fun doing something like that."

"Whatever you say Arnold."

 _Auditorium_

Helga's eyes widened at the story while Rhonda walked over to wrap her arm around Helga's shoulder once again. "Now, if you won't do this for yourself, perhaps you'll take into consideration the positive effect this could have on your relationship. Not to mention the substantial improvements that will have been made in your appearance by the time the month is over."

Helga stood with a gloomy look, thinking for a moment. Every time a feminine activity was mentioned or sensitive moment came about, Arnold tried persuading her to open up to them. Did he really want her to change that badly?

 _Hallway_

"Ya reckon they're still alive in there?" Stinky asked, while the rest of the class wondered if they'd ever get their chance to go in.

"What do you suppose they're discussing?" Phoebe turned to Arnold, wondering if Helga had spoken to him about this.

"Maybe Rhonda just needed someone to make her look good. I mean, she did say something about needing her for that this morning." Sid reminded them.

Arnold was about to open the door to check on his girlfriend when the group noticed the knob beginning to turn.

Rhonda stood proudly behind Helga, who was staring at the floor with a devastating look on her face.

"Man, what were you two doing in there? Auditioning for the entire class!" Gerald insisted on knowing.

"You could say that…" Rhonda began, before being interrupted.

"How in the heck did you two do that?" Stinky asked in bewilderment.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet this month's model for Pre-Teen Miss!"

"Wait? All I see if Helga. Where's the model?" Harold asked.

"She IS the model, Harold. Starting Saturday, she'll be spending her afternoons trying out the magazines newest makeup, jewelry and clothing. I can only assume they'll figure out something acceptable to do with her hair as well." Rhonda smirked, while Arnold took notice of the troubled look on Helga's face.

"Gosh Helga! You must be so excited!" Eugene exclaimed.

Rolling her eyes at the remark, Helga smirked "Whatever, I'm out of here."

Arnold began to chase after his girlfriend, while the rest of the kids went their separate ways. The only two remaining outside the doors were Rhonda and Nadine.

"That sure was a nice thing you did for Helga, Rhonda." Nadine said, while Rhonda turned to grin at her.

"Oh Nadine, I didn't do it to be nice."

"What do you mean?"

"You know modeling is the absolute last thing Helga would want to be involved in. She's no better at enjoying it than she is at succeeding with it. I simply wanted to make her miserable." Rhonda explained, while a look of disappointment came to Nadine's face.

After making it outside, Arnold ran down the steps of P.S. 118 to see Helga already making her way down the sidewalk. "Helga! Helga, wait up!"

"Huh?" she asked, turning to face her boyfriend.

After catching his breath, Arnold said "You get to be in the magazine? That's great!"

Letting out a deep sigh, she replied "Yeah, I guess so."

Taking her hand in his, Arnold asked "What's wrong? Aren't you excited?"

Helga was tempted to tell him she had no interest in this whatsoever. She didn't think she should have to. While Arnold knew she had a sensitive side, he also knew she wasn't interested in that type of thing. As she was getting ready to admit how unhappy the idea of it made her, she felt him begin to rub her hand.

Looking into his sweet, sensitive eyes, she was reminded of what Rhonda said she overheard him saying on the bus that morning. How could she not do this for him?

"I uhhh guess so. Maybe I'll get some free stuff that'll actually be of use to me this time." she scoffed.

The two of them began walking towards Helga's house, hand in hand. Arnold smiled, thinking about how happy he was to have something so exciting happening for his girlfriend. She deserved something like this in her life.

Helga walked quietly, wondering how disappointed Arnold really was with the real her. Was it only a matter of time before he reached his limit with her anti-feminine qualities and hostile behavior?

Once they made it to her porch, Arnold looked into her sweet eyes and said "I'm really happy for you!"

After seeing a soft smile form on her face, he pressed his soft lips against hers. While holding her face in his hands, thinking about the fun she'd be having that month, Helga remained unresponsive. As she felt a deep, comforting sigh release from his nose, she thought to herself…

 _Maybe I should just tell him now?_

Releasing her lips, still holding her face, he asked "So, you're starting this weekend?"

"Yea, I'm supposed to go by the studio and have them 'fix me up.' Oh brother." she scoffed, not thinking about already showing her lack of interest in front of Arnold.

"You don't sound too excited about it?"

Rather than responding to that, Helga took a seat on her porch steps with her head in her heads, propping her elbows on her knees. Arnold knew there was something she wasn't telling him. He took a seat beside her, wrapping his arm around her and said "Tell me what's bothering you."

Helga didn't want to admit anything. If she admitted to knowing about his conversation on the bus, it would just lead to a guilt trip. She knew he wanted her to be happy no matter what his desires were for her. How fair would it be of her to not try her hardest for him however?

As she felt him rub her shoulder, waiting for a response, she turned her head to ask "Arnold, are you happy with the way things are?"

"What do you mean?" he wondered, not knowing where she could be going with this.

"I mean, does it not bother you that I'm not sensitive, stylish, or possess any of those other feminine traits you guys seem to go gaga over?" she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You got picked for the magazine. You can't be that different from the other girls." Arnold gave a confused look, as his girlfriend smacked her face.

"For crying out loud football head! I didn't get picked! Princess guilted me into taking the part, because she said you have a problem with the fact that I'm not like the other girls." Helga scowled at his density.

"What makes her think I have a problem with you? I love you just the way you are."

"Pttss...right, and I'm supposed to believe that?" Helga scoffed, crossing her arms, looking away from him.

"Why wouldn't you believe me? Where did she even get that idea?!" Arnold insisted on knowing as Helga stood from the porch.

"Hmmm...maybe it had something to do with yours and Geraldo's fun conversation on the bus about the stupid auditions this morning! Apparently she's as good at eavesdropping as she is at gossiping." Helga smirked with her hands on her hips.

Letting out a deep sigh, Arnold stood and said "You don't have to do anything you don't want to Helga. I didn't say that stuff to Gerald because I wish you DID enjoy it. I said it because I wanted him to understand that just because you don't enjoy showing off like other girls, it doesn't mean you wouldn't still enjoy the same types of things. Phoebe doesn't dress up like Rhonda, but she was still excited about going to audition. Anyone could be interested in that without having to show off their appearance twenty four seven."

After blushing at the idea of him caring so much about her happiness, she said "Yea well, there's nothing I can do about it now. I already signed this month's contract. Guess Princess won."

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he said "You don't have to look at it that way Helga. I'm not trying to force you to enjoy something you don't want to, but you don't have to decide to be miserable just because you know that's what she was hoping for."

As she turned to look at him, not knowing how to respond, she listened to him add "Besides, a part of her has to be regretting giving up this opportunity. Why not show her what she's missing out on?"

Watching what almost seemed like an evil grin come to his face, Helga smirked "I seem to be rubbing off on you, football head."

"In more ways than one." he smiled, kissing her once more. Although they were never easy, their heart to heart talks made their sweet/sensitive moments seem all the more magical.

 _Boarding House_

After Arnold's heart to heart talk with his girlfriend, he headed back to the boarding house. Opening the door, watching the stampede of pets pour past him, he headed towards the kitchen.

"That you shortman?"

"Hey grandpa." Arnold sighed, taking a seat with his grandpa.

"Hey, what's eatin' ya?" Phil asked, setting aside his paper.

"Well, the magazine Pre-Teen Miss came to our school today." Arnold began to explain.

"Yea I guess that would be a problem, seein' as how you're a boy."

"Actually, Helga ended up being the girl they chose to be on the cover."

"What for? They doing an article on bad behavior?"

"No grandpa. Rhonda sort of fixed it to where she'd be given the part. She was just doing it because she knew it would make Helga miserable though. Now Helga's stuck modeling for the next month; the absolute last thing she enjoys doing." Arnold sighed, propping his head in his hand against the table.

"Reminds me of the time I was eating lunch at school one day. I was so excited about the chocolate pudding I had packed for lunch that day! When I opened my lunch bag, I saw your Aunt Mitzi switched it out with a banana pudding. She was trying to get me back for taking the last soda." Phil began to explain.

"I'm guessing you threw it away."

"No sir! I shoveled it down with a huge smile on my face right in front of her! Oh boy, you should have seen the look of disappointment on her face, shortman!"

After rolling his eyes, Arnold asked "So, what's the point?"

"The point is, don't let people bother you. If they do, sure as heck don't let 'em know about it!" Phil exclaimed, while Arnold began to get up from the table.

"Thanks grandpa."

"Night shortman!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'm Doing It For You

 _Pre-Teen Miss Studio_

Helga stood outside the studio, thinking about the advice Arnold had given her _Why not show her what she's missing out on?_

Before stepping inside, she scurried around the building, where she presumed to be out of sight from everyone. Pulling her locket with her boyfriend's picture out of her shirt, she smiled softly as she ran her finger over his face…

 _Oh Arnold! Here I'm given the perfect chance to change my ways for you. The chance at last to become what you've always deserved. Yet, here I am anxiously plotting my vindictive scheme. Alas my love, if I do this for anyone, it shall be you!_

After having her first ever private moment that wasn't interrupted by Brainy, Helga went inside the building.

Marching up to the front desk, she said "Name's Helga Pataki. I'm here to see Bruce."

The receptionist took a look at what appeared to be a vexed young lady and said "His room's at the end of the hall and to the left."

"Thanks." Helga smirked, heading towards the end of the hallway. She made it to the studio room to see a rack of clothes her magazine would be displaying that month, a makeup booth with a stylist ready to work on her, and a jeweler with a wide selection of jewelry to match any outfit she would be portraying.

Helga stood in the doorway, thinking to herself _Criminy! This is not going to be fun! You're not here to have fun though. You're doing this for Arnold! Come on Helga Ol' Girl, focus!_

As she stood there gathering her thoughts, Helga began to hear a voice calling her name…

"Helga? Helga? Helga!"

"Huh? Oh sorry." she replied, seeing Bruce approaching her.

"Hello Helga. How are you today?" Bruce asked, directing her towards the center of the room.

"Okay I guess. Is all this stuff really just for one month? Like, next month you'll toss it in the garbage and bring in a whole new room's worth of supplies?" Helga asked, getting her facts straight. Everyday Rhonda complained about an outfit she bought already being out of style. She could only assume the studio worked the same way.

After laughing at her remark, Bruce replied "Well, we do bring in new supplies, but we don't throw these things in the garbage. Lots of times what we don't sell is donated."

"Huh? Maybe I should tell Princess she's not the first to wear those Caprini Platform Boots." Helga smirked.

"Well, are we ready to get started?" Bruce asked, while Helga did her best not to roll her eyes.

"Yea, let's get to it."

 _Arnold's Room_

"So man, today's your lady's first day of being a lady." Gerald couldn't help but joke, while Arnold sat on his couch.

"Yeah, I hope she's able to enjoy herself. She told me Rhonda guilted her into doing it because she overheard our conversation on the bus that morning."

"No offense man, but after that long performance of teasing antics Rhonda threw at her that day, you knew there had to be some sort of catch. She's not one to turn down a modeling gig."

"I guess you're right. I was just happy Helga was given the chance to do something fun. It doesn't sound like she will be though." Arnold sighed, looking down at his folded hands in his lap.

"It could happen. That magazine could use her to send a message to girls that reads 'Don't get pretty, get even!' Or, 'Don't Dress Up, Fess Up!' haha." Gerald couldn't help but laugh at himself, while Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Gerald."

 _Pre-Teen Miss Studio_

"Criminy! All this mascara is making me feel like Olga!" Helga scowled, as she sat at the makeup booth. After blurting out her sister's name in reference to the annoying situation, the stylist stood back and asked "Olga? Olga Pataki!"

Rolling her eyes at another person not only knowing, but being impressed by her sister's many accomplishments, Helga sighed "Yea, that would be her."

"We tried getting her to model for one of our earlier editions! She has the best sense of style!" The beautician exclaimed, while Helga began to clench her fists.

After putting on her carnation pink eye shadow with ruby red lipstick, the beautician sent her over to the hair stylist.

 _Man, this really sucks! A few more hours of this and I'll be Ms. Olga Jr…_

 _Helga's House_

"Where the heck's the girl, so we can eat? I'm starving!" Bob exclaimed, taking a seat at the dining room table.

"I'm afraid Helga won't be home until later this evening, daddy. She's modeling for a wonderful magazine called Pre-Teen Miss!" Olga screeched, placing the food on the table.

"Modeling, huh? Didn't she already do something like that? What was she, the 'Who Girl?' or something?" Bob asked, looking over at Miriam.

"Oh I umm...I think so?" Miriam tilted her glasses, while Olga sat thinking about the offer she had turned down for Pre-Teen Miss.

"It breaks my heart thinking about all those wonderful people I had to let down at that sweet magazine company. I hope my baby sister's performance makes up for it." Olga said hopefully.

 _Gerald Field_

"Ya reckon you'll even recognize her Arnold?" Stinky asked his friend, while the boys all played catch on the field.

Arnold told his friends about going to pick up Helga at the end of her first day at the magazine studio. They had yet to get over the idea of Helga being the one picked for the magazine.

"I don't think they'll be changing that much about her. Maybe a little makeup and a new outfit." Arnold shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I mean, you see the way Rhonda walks into school every day not only with new clothes, but a reason why she can never wear her old outfit again." Sid reminded him.

"Yeah man. That magazine's not just about looking nice. It's about knowing WHY you SHOULD look nice." Gerald pointed out, while Arnold stared at the ground, wondering how much this could change Helga.

 _Pre-Teen Miss Studio_

"Let's get a few more pictures of you in the blue skirt and black heels. We can save the rest for next weekend." Bruce informed Helga, as she stood on the runway with a sour facial expression.

Standing in her midnight blue mini skirt and baby blue tank top, she let the photographers take the pictures of her as she thought to herself _Criminy! Are they not out of film yet?!_

Getting ready to end things for them, she heard "Okay, that's enough for today! See you next weekend Helga!"

 _Finally! Sheesh!_ "See ya." she sighed, exiting the building. Opening the door to the studio, she saw someone waiting for her.

"Arnold?"

"Hey Helga. How'd your first day go?" He asked, before stopping to actually look at her.

"It was uhhh okay. How was your day?"

Rather than receiving a response from him, she looked to see him simply staring at her. Seeing her golden hair crimped down to her shoulders. Her snow white skin complemented by porcelain foundation. Her usual pink jumper replaced with a formal blue dress attire.

After a moment of silence, Helga cocked her brow at his inability to respond and scowled "Hey football head! Say something!"

"Oh, sorry Helga. It's just you look really nice." he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Helga then began to blush, turning her face away from her boyfriend, as she began to grab her hand.

"You ready to go?" he asked hopefully.

"Uhh yea."

Walking down the street hand in hand, Arnold looked over at his nicely dressed girlfriend and asked "So, did you have any fun?"

Helga told herself she was doing this to make Arnold happy. Why worry about keeping him around if it just meant making herself miserable? He already told her he loved her for who she was.

"Uhh not really." she gulped, hoping he wouldn't be too disappointed.

Stroking her hand with his thumb, he looked over at her with his warm smile and said "Good, I'm glad."

Helga stopped walking as she began to cock her brow at her boyfriend. "Uhh you did hear what I just said didn't you football head?"

Arnold then gulped, feeling as though the pressure had been passed over to him. "Yea, I had some time to think today…"

"And?" his girlfriend asked, anxiously awaiting an answer.

"The guys kind of made me realize some girls can model just for fun, while others can let it change their life's perspective." he began to explain, while Helga continued to listen, feeling him grip her hand tightly.

"There's not much more something like that could do to change Rhonda's outlook on life, let alone the type of person she is. You're a very sensitive person on the inside though. You're willing to do things for other people, and I don't want something taking advantage of your happiness."

"What...what makes you think I would let it?" her eyes widened, amazed at how easily he saw through her.

Running his fingers through her silky blonde hair, he frowned "Because I tried to encourage you to have fun doing this. I want more than anything for you to be happy. I don't want you doing it just for me though."

Standing there, looking into what appeared to be eyes full of guilt, Helga pulled her beloved in for a long lingering kiss. Gripping his shirt tightly, thinking of the concern he felt for her happiness as she felt him running his fingers through her strands of hair. A soft sigh of relief released through his nose at the idea of his girlfriend not caring to change.

Feeling him wrap his other arm around her, a soft moan escaped at the idea of having someone so amazing care as much for her as she did for him. Arnold could have stood there, holding her in his arms all night, if it hadn't been for…

"Boy Howdy! Is that you Helga?"

The young couple simultaneously broke their kiss to turn and see their friends staring in bewilderment at Helga's new appearance.

"What are you looking at?!" she scoffed, upset their idiot classmates had just ruined hers and Arnold's special moment.

"Whilikers! That magazine fixed you up mighty fine!" Stinky exclaimed, as Arnold turned to see Helga beginning to blush.

Gripping her hand tightly, he said "Yea, I'm going to finish walking her home. See you later guys."

After what continued to be a quiet walk home, the two of them eventually made it to Helga's front porch.

"I know I said I'm glad you didn't have a good time, but whatever makes you happy makes me happy." he smiled, watching her smirk at him.

"In other words you'll only be happy if what makes me happy is doing something that you 'said' you hoped would make me happy, but actually did not."

"Uhh I guess." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You are such a football head." she shook her head with her hands on her hips.

Wrapping his arms around her, gazing at her with his half lidded eyes and soft smile, he replied "That's what makes me special. You're little interest in feminine techniques is just ONE of the many things that makes you special."

As her cheeks changed to match her ruby red lipstick, she felt him press his soft lips against her own for a short but sweet kiss.

"Good night. Sweet dreams."

"Night football head."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Never Thought I'd See The Day

 _Next Saturday_

HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!

The next weekend, Arnold woke up knowing it was Helga's second day to spend modeling for Pre-Teen Miss. After getting up to get dressed, he went downstairs to get breakfast, wondering if she'd be enjoying herself anymore today than she did last weekend.

As he walked into the kitchen, he saw his grandpa eating a stack of pancakes, while his grandma was fixing a plate for him.

"Morning Tex!" Pookey exclaimed, seeing her grandson taking a seat at the table.

"Hey grandma, hey grandpa."

"Mornin' shortman! Whatcha got planned for today?"

"I might call Gerald and see what he's up to. Helga's going to be at the magazine studio all day." he sighed, wishing Rhonda would have just taken the opening.

"Oohhh yeah! Isn't she in Mad Magazine now?" Phil asked, knowing how cranky his grandson's girlfriend could be.

"No grandpa. Pre-Teen Miss came to our school to pick a model for the cover of their fashion magazine." he sighed, folding his arms on the table.

"So she's cranky because she DID apply for something she knew she wouldn't be good at? Gotcha!" Phil winked, while Arnold began to rub his eyes in frustration.

"No. Rhonda played a trick on her." Arnold reminded him.

"What kinda trick?"

"After Helga ruined her sweater and her chances of looking good for the magazine, Rhonda decided to get even by fixing it to where Helga was the one they picked for the magazine."

"Sounds like she ruined things more for yourself if you ask me. Then again, I don't know how bad her sweater looked." Phil replied while Arnold got up from the table.

"I think I'll walk over to Gerald's. See if he wants to do something."

"See ya shortman!"

 _Helga's House_

"Oh baby sister! I'm just so excited for you! Tell me all the wonderful things you've done so far at the studio!" Olga asked, while sitting at the dining room table with her family.

Helga rolled her eyes at the annoying question. Ready to have the day over and done with, she smirked "Well, I had some waterproof mascara put on; something you've probably never heard of. Then I had my hair made to look as wavy as it does when I wake up in the morning if I don't keep it in my pigtails. Finally, I had to dress up to look like a morosed version of you."

"Well good. We need need someone who can put the new appliance store on the cover of a magazine. Now that you're involved with that kind of thing, you can get our merchandise on the cover." Bob smirked.

"Actually daddy, Helga's not in a business magazine. It's a fun fashion magazine I told you I was invited to be in after the people there looked at all my college extra curricular activities." Olga explained, while Helga sat there irritated. The thought of heading over to the studio didn't seem like such a bad idea.

 _The Arcade_

"Baby Carriage!" Arnold pointed out to his best friend, who still hadn't grown tired of the game Runaway Bus Driver.

"I see it."

Although Gerald's eyes were glued to the game, he heard a deep sigh release from his best friend. "So now neither of you likes the idea of her doing this?"

As Arnold looked down at the floor full of shame, he replied "I thought it would be good for her. I hate seeing her feel so left out. Then I realized encouraging her to do something that would make her just as miserable wouldn't be any better."

"Especially not if it'll turn her into the next Rhonda." Gerald pointed out.

"I just wish people would stop judging her for being different. She didn't seem to care that the magazine was coming until Rhonda started making fun of her for not being good enough for it."

"Or you." Gerald added as Arnold's eyes widened when the game ended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked anxiously, seeing Gerald turn to face him.

"Look man, I know you want your girl to be happy. That's great and all, but the truth is, Rhonda never spoke a word about it to Pataki until you tried encouraging her to do it. Even on the bus that morning, you said she may enjoy something like that." Gerald reminded him, as he stood from his seat.

"Gerald! I was just trying to help her have fun!

Raising his hands in defense, he replied "That's cool and all, but it's just not her thing. That's why she has you.

 _The Walk_

"How are things proceeding with your new activity Helga?" Phoebe requested to know, walking with her best friend to the studio.

"Okay I guess. Football head seems to be happy I'm not head over heels about wearing these heels. We were both just trying to make the other happy when Princess guilted me into doing this." she explained.

Phoebe watched her best friend stare sadly at the ground as if she were searching for a rock or can to kick. Not that it would be easy for her to do in the new heels the studio had given her to wear.

Making it to the entrance, Helga listened to her best friend say "Well, good luck Helga. Perhaps we could go to Slausens for a milkshake this evening?"

"Sounds good Pheebs." she said, smiling weekly at her.

 _Rhonda's House_

"I cannot believe she ruined this! I've tried everything to remove this stain!"

"Why not just get a new sweater? It's not like you need that one anyway. You've got a whole closet of them." Nadine pointed out, while watching her friend sulk over her tapioca stained sweater.

"Nadine! I got this sweater for my trip to Aspen. By the time the month is over, Helga's going to be so sorry she even thought about touching my things." Rhonda sneered, placing her hands on her waist, while Nadine rolled her eyes.

"Was getting your revenge on her really worth giving up your chance to be in the magazine? It's not like anything the other girls were wearing was incredibly unique." Nadine pointed out, while Rhonda turned away, crossing her arms.

 _Pre-Teen Miss Studio_

"Helga! You look amazing!" Bruce said excitedly, while she entered the room with her hands on her hips, thinking to herself _Is this guy unaware I'm wearing the exact same outfit I left the studio in last week?_

"Thanks." she smirked, trying not to roll her eyes.

"Let's get you a new outfit! While we pick one out for you, you can go get your makeup done."

"Gee, sounds great." she sighed, slowly dragging her feet over to the makeup artist.

Helga took a seat at the booth, as the artist began pulling out some yellow eye shadow and rose colored lipstick.

As she watched the artist get everything ready, she sat there relieved to know Arnold was as anxious for the month to be over and done with as she was.

"Yellow is definitely a good color for you! It matches your blonde hair and brings out your eyes." the stylist said excitedly, while Helga did her best not to blush at the compliment.

After having her makeup finished. She moved to the hair stylist who decided to put her hair up that day. It was placed in a high pony tail in the center of her head that flowed down the sides of her face.

Viewing it in the mirror, she thought to herself _They must be trying to make me look sophisticated. Pttss...oh brother!_

 _Arnold's room_

"So what do you think your lady will look like when you pick her up tonight?" Gerald asked, watching his best friend sitting on the couch.

"I don't know. She was wearing a blue skirt and heels last weekend. I had all kind of mixed feelings when I saw her." Arnold began scratching his head.

"Mixed feelings? Like what?"

"I loved how beautiful she looked, but it broke my heart because I know she hates looking that way. Like I said, I want her doing things, but I want them to be things that will make her happy. That clearly isn't something that will."

"Well, she's only got two more weeks of this. Then you can start plotting your revenge against Rhonda. Like telling her the magazine's going out of business!" Gerald suggested while seeing Arnold roll his eyes.

"I think I'm going to head out. It's almost time for Helga to get off."

"Later man."

 _Pre-Teen Miss Studio_

"Okay, change positions! We need a few of you from another angle." Bruce said, while Helga hid the fact that she had been gritting her teeth since the photos had started.

She was wearing green capris with a yellow sweater and gold flats. As she stood there giving what she found to be pointless facial expressions and positions they insisted on her showing for the pictures, she thought to herself…

 _Criminy! Why is all of this necessary when half of my body won't even be showing on the cover? Also, I'm pretty sure these losers will be using the title to block out my 'oh so impressive' hair style. Sheesh!_

"Okay, I think we've got all the photos we need for this week. Thanks for coming Helga!" Bruce said, while Helga happily marched past him. "Pttss...no problem."

 _Outside_

Arnold stood waiting outside the door of the studio when he turned to see a beautiful girl exiting the building.

"Helga! How'd it go?" he asked anxiously.

"Pttss...no worse than last week I guess." she scoffed.

Taking her hand in his, he began to rub it back and forth as he said "Good. Would you like to come back to my place?"

"Actually, I told Pheebs I'd get some ice cream with her. If you and Geraldo want to come, you're welcome to." she said, while he immediately pulled out his phone to text Gerald.

After receiving a response from him, the two began walking towards Slausens hand in hand. "So, do you like this outfit more than last week's?" he couldn't help but ask, knowing how dumb a question she would think it was.

"I get to wear pants and easy to walk in shoes, so I guess I shouldn't be complaining too much." she smirked.

"Your hair reminds me of our night at Chez Paris. It was so sophisticated." he winked, watching her roll her eyes at his remark.

"Oh don't flatter yourself!"

"I really did enjoy that night with you."

"Pttss...why? Because we got to spend it doing the dishes like some kind of old married couple?"

"Or just a couple that one day could get married." he smiled, hearing her swoon. Knowing not only how much he cared for her happiness, but the fact that he was okay with it, made it easier and easier for her to open up to him.

 _Slausens_

"Mm, mm, mmm! Pataki, I never thought I'd see the day." Gerald shook his head while getting a good look at his best friend's girlfriend.

"Yea well, I'd tell you to take a picture, but I think I've had enough of those for one day. Sheesh!" Helga scoffed, taking a sip of her shake.

"Are you aware of the type of outfit you'll be wearing next week?" Phoebe asked.

"Beats me. I'm more concerned about all this makeup they've got me wearing. I mean criminy, it takes longer to get off my face than it does to put it on!"

"As ready as I am to have things back to the way they were, you do look beautiful with it." Arnold admitted, while Helga quickly turned to see him smiling at her.

Gerald lifted an eyebrow at the two lovebirds, knowing what they were anxious to do.

"Hey Arnold, your ice cream's melting man!" Gerald pointed out, hoping to bring them back to reality.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Gerald."

"Has the photographer informed you of when your issue of the magazine will be available for the public to view, Helga?" Phoebe asked, noticing her friend was no longer interested in her ice cream. As least, not Slausens' ice cream.

Turning to face her friend, she replied "They said it would be a few weeks. I don't know why they would be so anxious to stay on top of shooting people if it takes that long to release one. Sheesh!"

"I believe the purpose is to be sure they're prepared to have new data ready to hand out to their customers once their previous item has reached its endpoint." Phoebe explained, while the group was finishing up their ice cream.

"Well, it's getting late. You guys ready to go?" Arnold asked, watching everyone rise from their seats.

"Yea, later man." Gerald gave his friend their secret handshake, while Arnold began walking his girlfriend home.

 _Helga's House_

Making it to Helga's house, the two decided to sit on her porch for a while and look at the stars that were easier to see in the darker sky.

"There are more stars out than usual. Too bad you don't have your telescope thingy with you." she said, feeling him wrap his arm around her.

"Yea, or some cereal to enjoy them with."

"Criminy. I told you just to dump that stuff in the garbage! Not gain fifty pounds trying to win the stupid thing. Sheesh!" Helga scoffed, rolling her eyes at the memory of her boyfriend winning the telescope to view Sally's Comet with.

"Yea, you're probably right." he smiled, while she turned to see him smiling at her. Feeling him rub her shoulder back and forth, she looked into his half-lidded emerald eyes that hadn't left her.

Gazing at his beautiful girlfriend, he watched her sapphire eyes grow wider as he placed his hands behind her head. He pulled her close, gently moving his lips against hers, feeling her wrap her arms around his shoulders. Normally Helga's kisses were aggressive and passionate. Ever since her modeling job however, it was as if the life had been taken out of them.

As he held her in his arms, still resting his lips against hers, he thought back to what the guys had said on the field the previous week…

 _The magazine's not just about looking nice. It's about knowing_ WHY _you_ SHOULD _look nice_

Pulling away from her, he listened to her ask "Everything alright football head?"

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing." he said nervously, watching her cock her brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're not enjoying this, but even if it doesn't last forever, I don't want you to allow it to change the type of person you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she wondered, taking her arms back.

"I just don't want you to allow it to change your opinion of yourself. I don't just mean your looks.." he began, seeing her cock her brow again.

"I also mean your attitude."

"You think just because I dress nice for a few weeks, I'm going to turn into a snob like Princess?" Helga smirked.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to. Even your family is trying to encourage you to use this as an opportunity to change things about yourself."

"Umm Arnold. When have they ever NOT tried finding a way to use good things in my life to benefit themselves?"

Letting out a deep sigh as he rubbed his neck, staring at the ground, he said "You're right. I just feel like this is all my fault. Gerald made me realize you wouldn't have agreed to do this if it hadn't have been for me."

Rolling her eyes at his guilt, she smirked "Yeah well, now we can let everyone know social advice is the one type of advice they should never go to you for."

Taking her hand in his, he said "Thanks for the advice."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Have A Surprise For You

 _The Following Saturday_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Criminy! What is it?" Helga scowled, hearing an annoying bang on her bedroom door.

"Baby sister! I have a surprise waiting downstairs for you!" Olga exclaimed as Helga began to rub her eyes furiously. As if it wasn't bad enough she was having to go through with this modeling, she was having to come home to listen to someone who couldn't stop talking about it!

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"Hey shortman! How goes it?" Phil asked, watching his grandson take a seat at the table.

"Okay I guess." he sighed, staring at his plate of ready made pancakes.

"Uh oh. Sounds like another dilemma. Fess up shortman." Phil insisted.

"I'm just worried about Helga. I know I don't have to worry about her enjoying what she's doing. I just don't want the people she's working with to make her hate herself even more for not enjoying it. The girls at school make her feel bad enough as it is about that."

"Did I ever tell you about the time my classmates all wanted to see a movie together?"

"Uh no?" Arnold said, wondering what this had to do with Helga.

"We were standing outside the theater. Everyone seemed interested in an action movie that had just been released. I wanted to see a comedy about a girl who looked like your grandma gettin' chased by a vicious dog!" Phil began while Arnold rolled his eyes.

"No one would see it with me, but I didn't care. I laughed so hard at that movie! When I saw my friends coming out of theirs, they were all caring huge frowns on their faces."

"So, they didn't like it?"

"Half of them didn't. The other half were just upset because they dropped their snacks."

"So, what does this have to do with Helga?"

"She doesn't need to be like everyone else to be happy, let alone do anything with anyone. Just let her live her own life and if she's really lucky, everyone she knows will end up hating their lives! Hehe!" Phil laughed.

 _Helga's Kitchen_

Helga came downstairs, not anxious to find out what Olga had waiting for her. She knew that wouldn't stop it from happening however.

"Baby sister! I'm just so excited about your modeling job!"

"Yeah well, don't get used to it! Next week is my last week." Helga warned her, trying to keep a safe distance.

"Which brings me to my surprise!" Olga exclaimed, seeing Helga cock her brow in suspicion.

"I called last night and asked if you could do a live performance with all your cute outfits for us!" she began as Helga's eyes widened with fear.

"He said you could invite all your friends to come to the studio and watch you model your outfits next weekend! Isn't it fantastic?!" Olga screeched as Helga began to clench her fists tighter than she could ever remember doing.

She didn't know what was keeping her from punching Olga's lights out then and there. "You did what?!"

"I can't wait to see all your outfits! Not to mention everyone who still works there! This is going to be so much fun!"

Helga raced out of the house, not caring how loudly she slammed the door behind herself. Holding her face in her hands, she screamed "Criminy! What the heck is wrong with her?!"

 _Gerald's House_

"Well, look on the bright side buddy. One more week after this, and you get your lady back." Gerald said, sitting on the couch with his best friend.

"I guess so."

"What's wrong now?" Gerald lifted an eyebrow, not knowing how anything else could be wrong.

"You and the other guys said it yourselves. This magazine's about making girls know why they should change. I talked to Helga last night and she seems to think I'm crazy for considering that would ever be an issue with her."

"She seems to think logically."

"I'm just not going to feel better about this until it's over and done with. Like you also said on the bus. I'm the one who encouraged her to do this."

"Would you just forget about it man! She's the one who hates this, yet you've been the one doing all the complaining. Is there not something a little messed up about that?" Gerald pointed out.

"You're right, I won't do it anymore."

"Uh huh? I'll believe it when I don't hear it."

 _Pre-Teen Miss Studio_

 _Well, let's get this over with._ Helga thought to herself, entering the studio room.

Upon entering, she saw Bruce anxiously running over to her to say "Helga! Olga told me about the idea to do a runway show for your friends! You must be excited."

Clenching her fists tightly at her sides, she let out a deep sigh and said "Oh yes, I can't wait."

Bruce then instructed her to have her makeup and hair done as usual before changing into a new outfit.

"Hello sweetie! We're all looking forward to seeing your sister, and meeting your friends. Do you have a lot?"

Helga didn't like being ask that. What business was it of the lady's how big her social life was?

"Uh I guess the class is normal sized. Nothing extraordinary." she shrugged her shoulders, appearing unimpressed.

The lady pulled out some lavender eye shadow and carnation pink lipstick. Helga didn't make it easy for her to put on. The entire time she sat there, she began tensing, thinking about the show her sister had arranged for her to put on.

 _Maybe I won't have to worry about it? These people don't know who my friends are or where they live!_

Helga thought to herself, as a grin began forming on her face.

 _Helga's House_

"So when's this show supposed to happen? Is this gonna cost me anything?" Bob asked, sitting in the living room with his wife and oldest daughter.

"No daddy! Bruce is a close friend of mine and offered to use Helga's last modeling day to put on a show for us and all her little grade school friends."

"Uh huh? How long's it going to take to invite all these people? I don't have all week." he reminded her.

"I've already got a stack of invitations. I remember all the students from when I taught her class at P.S. 118 a few years ago. They were all so sweet!" Olga screeched.

"Fine, fine."

 _Gerald's House_

"Another righteous episode of Pop Daddy!" Gerald exclaimed, doing the movies along with the song.

"Yea, I'm kind of surprised they're still making the show." Arnold couldn't help but admit.

"Are you crazy man? It's the best show of our generation!"

"Whatever you say Gerald. I'm going to pick up Helga."

"Later man." Gerald replied, giving his best friend their secret handshake.

 _Gerald Field_

"Hey Arnold!" Arnold heard a voice call, while passing Gerald field.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much. So Helga's really putting on a show for everyone?" Sid asked.

"No, why?" Arnold asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, I reckon so. On account of her sister just past by to hand out these invitations." Stinky showed him, watching Arnold's eyes widen.

"Why should we have to go to this thing? We're not stupid girl models!" Harold whined.

"Uh did Olga say if she had already mentioned this to Helga or not?" Arnold asked nervously.

"No. She just said she was going around passing out the invitations, because she still had our address list from when she substituted for us." Sid explained.

After letting out a deep sigh, Arnold replied "Thanks guys. See you later."

"See ya Arnold!" Stinky waved.

 _Pre-Teen Miss Studio_

"Try to smile in these last few." Bruce instructed Helga, while she stood in her purple dress and black heels.

 _I'll smile when I get home and wring my sister's neck!_ Helga thought to herself. She could only pray her classmates wouldn't find out about the show her sister had planned.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today. Be sure to tell all your friends about next week Helga! We're all looking forward to seeing your sister again!" Bruce said excitedly while Helga didn't hesitate to roll her eyes this time.

 _Why not just make her your stupid model! Sheesh!_

 _Outside_

Arnold stood waiting both patiently and anxiously outside the building for his girlfriend to finish. When he turned to see the door opening, Helga stood in front of him with an irritated look on her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Pttss...no! Then again, I haven't been all month, so what does it matter?" she scoffed.

Taking her hand in his, he asked "What happened?"

"Well, this morning Olga said she's planning on making next weekend a photo shoot and inviting all the kids in our class to it. She already told Bruce!" Helga began to explain, while Arnold rubbed her hand faster.

"That's okay though, because all I have to do is not tell any of our friends about it. If Olga wants to show up, she's more than welcome to be their stupid model since they seem to be in love with her anyhow. Sheesh!"

Arnold gulped loudly, knowing what he was about to have to reveal to her.

Cocking her brow as she watched him lower his head, she asked "What is it football head?"

"On my way to pick you up, I past the guys over at Gerald field." he began to explain.

"Uh huh?"

"They showed me Olga's already been going around passing out invitations for the show."

Helga then snatched her hand back as her eyes lit with rage. Looking for something nearby to kick, she screamed "Criminy! This is a dull freakin' nightmare! No one wants to see me do this anymore than I want to do it for them!"

Hugging her tightly from behind, he said softly "Then don't do it."

Standing there frustrated, she replied "Um news flash Arnoldo! I've still got one day left that I owe them before the month is up."

Arnold's eyes then lit with excitement, knowing how to use Olga's invites as a way to solve everyone's problems.

"I need to run inside for a minute."

"What for?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Could you just tell me where the studio room is?"

"That depends. Could you just tell me what you're doing?"

"I think I know how to get you out of doing the show."

"It's down the hall and to the left."

 _Studio Room_

Arnold ran down the hall to see Bruce and the rest of the magazine people finishing up for the day.

"Bruce?" he asked hesitantly.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm actually Helga's boyfriend. I wanted to ask if your magazine does special editions for guest appearances."

"On certain occasions we do." Bruce replied, wondering why Arnold was asking.

"Well, Helga and I were wondering if our friend Rhonda could be in your final edition. She may not have said anything, but she really wanted to be in the magazine." Arnold said hopefully.

Seeing the pleading look in the young boys eyes, Bruce said "Alright, we'll make an exception."

Arnold's eyes lit with happiness as he raced out to tell Helga the good news.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: On With The Show

 _Last Saturday of the Month_

 _Helga's House_

"Oh baby sister, I'm just so excited for you!" Olga screeched, as the family sat at the table eating breakfast together.

"Yeah, maybe that photographer will agree to do a few photos for the appliance store." Bob said hopefully, while Helga sat with an evil grin on her face. Little did her family know, the show would not be going as planned.

"Oh yes, I'm looking forward to it as well." she said softly to herself.

 _Rhonda's House_

"I cannot believe I'm going to this thing."

"You already promised Arnold you would. Besides, it was your idea to put her in it." Nadine reminded her said to be stylish friend.

"She's his girlfriend. She's the one who was meant to suffer by doing this. Why should I have to suffer by watching her do it?" Rhonda scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Why can't you just admit you're jealous and regretting the decision you made to set her up. All it did was destroy your chance to be in the magazine. At least you can go to the studio and see a live performance for it." Nadine pointed out, while Rhonda rolled her eyes at her friend's reasoning.

 _Helga's House_

After being too excited to touch her breakfast, Helga stepped outside to see her best friend waiting for her. "Hey Pheebs, how's it going?"

"Hello Helga. Are you ready for the performance?"

"More than you know Pheebs. More than you know." Helga grinned, placing a hand on her friend's back.

"If I may ask, was there anything at all you enjoyed about this past month?"

Stopping to think for a moment, Helga at last said "It did show me how much Arnold and I want each other to be happy. It also taught us to mind our own business when it comes to figuring out how to have fun."

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"Well shortman! Today's your girlfriend's big day, or I should say the last day of her big month!" Phil pointed out, finishing up his pancakes.

"Yeah, I'm assuming everyone's coming to the show. They all got Olga's invitation."

"Who the heck is that?" Phil asked, not being familiar with the name.

"She's Helga's older sister. Apparently everyone at the studio knows her. We're both kind of surprised they didn't just ask her to be the model after hearing about her."

"Hehe. Bet that would have made your girlfriend feel like a loser!"

 _Pre-Teen Miss Studio_

After Helga and Phoebe entered the building, Phoebe noticed Helga continuing to wait at the entrance.

"Aren't you coming to the studio, Helga?"

"I'm going to wait for Arnold. You go on without me. It's down the hall and to the left."

Shrugging her shoulders at her best friend's suggestion, Phoebe made her way to the studio.

Within the next half hour, almost everyone from the class had arrived, as well as Helga's and Arnold's families. There was just one person missing…

"You think this will work?" Helga asked Arnold hopefully.

"Yeah, I told her to come a half hour later than everyone else, so we could talk to her." he began, while seeing a soft smile form on her face.

"Listen, you two will have to apologize to each other if we want this to work. The whole reason this happened was because she wanted you to be miserable. If she sees her plan worked, she won't agree to this." Arnold insisted, seeing his girlfriend roll her eyes at his reasonable remark.

"Pttss...fine! Anymore know it all advice?!" she scowled.

"Maybe you and I could sneak away when she gets here? We haven't really had a chance to spend time together this month." Arnold suggested while seeing her eyes fall half lidded.

Before she could answer, they turned to hear…

"This better be good!"

"Oh hey Rhonda." Arnold waved, looking back from her to Helga.

"Hello Arnold...hello Helga."

"Hey Princess." Helga scoffed, seeing her boyfriend frown at her.

Rolling her eyes, Helga said "Listen, I have a request I'm sure you'll go gaga over."

"Oh really, and what may I ask would that be?"

Arnold stood to the side, knowing how easily irritated Rhonda could make Helga.

"Look, I know how much you wanted this, so I shouldn't have thrown my dessert at you. No matter how well it matched you...Ow! Criminy!" She scowled, as Arnold bumped her in the side.

"No, you should not have."

"Yeah, well anyway. Football head here talked to Bruce and he's willing to let you do the show for me. They're going to put out a special edition of the magazine with a guest on the cover. Offer expires in twenty minutes." Helga warned her.

"Hmm...well I suppose it was a bit unfair of me to play that trick on you. Not all girls are, shall I say, up to date on how to dress." Rhonda replied, while Helga did her best to accept that as an apology.

"Does that mean you'll do it then?" Arnold asked anxiously.

"Why not? See you soon." Rhonda said, walking away while Arnold stood holding Helga's hand.

"Well football head, we did it. They're her problem now." Helga sighed happily.

"Yeah, want to come back to my place for awhile?"

"Eh, why not?"

 _Studio Room_

"Whilikers! Would ya look at all these cameras and fancy lights?!" Stinky exclaimed.

"Look at that huge clothes rack! It's like they have an outfit for her to change into every hour!" Sid pointed.

"Do we get chairs for this thing? I don't want to have to walk the whole time like she has to." Harold whined.

While the kids were taking a look at the studio, Olga was being greeted by Bruce and the stylists.

"Olga! I can't believe you're here!" Bruce said, shaking her hand.

"Of course! I'm just so excited about this!" Olga screeched, unaware of the switch her sister had planned.

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"It's too bad we won't get to see the looks on their faces when they see Rhonda on the walkway." Arnold laughed, handing Helga a sandwich he made for her.

"Hey, you said Bruce agreed to it. Who cares what the rest of them think? She and Olga should have done a twin act for it." Helga smirked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, I'm just glad things are back to normal." he sighed with relief while watching her continue to scarf down her sandwich.

After not receiving a response from her, Arnold couldn't help but ask "You're not upset are you?"

Cocking her brow, she asked "About what?"

"Skipping the show. I don't know what this past month made you think of yourself. I just hope you know there was nothing you ever needed to change about yourself."

A warm smile came to her face, listening to how happy he was with the idea of her being as aggressive as she was sensitive.

"Trust me, even if I wanted to, I wouldn't take the advice from a bunch of Olga worshiping clowns."

"Whatever you say Helga."

 _Pre-Teen Miss Studio_

"What do ya reckon she'll look like?" Stinky wondered, while the kids all gathered in their seats, waiting for the show to start.

"From the information I gathered, Helga's been given a new outfit each week. Therefore, we're sure to see her wearing anything from casual to formal dress attire." Phoebe explained.

"Mm, mm, mmm! Pataki a fashion model?" Gerald shook his head.

"She was the IT girl wasn't she?" Sid reminded him.

"Yeah, but she didn't dress up or look happy doing it." Gerald reminded him.

As the kids were all sitting up front, with the families in the back, they watched Bruce come out to introduce who they thought would be Helga Pataki.

"Thank you all for coming everyone! I'm very excited to introduce our special model for the magazine's special edition this month...Miss Rhonda Wellington Lloyd!"

The class' jaws dropped as they watched Rhonda walk out on stage in a red knee length dress and heel toed shoes.

"Hey, that's not Helga? Rhonda didn't get to be a model? Oh you're confusing me!" Harold whined.

"I guess Rhonda got her wish. What do you think she did to Helga? Do you think Arnold knows?" Sid asked full of concern.

"I suppose this explains why Helga didn't wish to follow me into the studio when we arrived." Phoebe said to Gerald.

"My man is full of surprises."

While the kids tried figuring out what was going on, there were further complaints a few rows back.

"What the heck is going on here? I didn't come to waste my Saturday staring at some stranger!" Bob yelled.

"Oh no! Bruce must have made a mistake! Oh this is just terr-terrible!" Olga cried.

"Hehe...guess the kids found something better to watch." Phil laughed at his joke.

 _Arnold's Room_

Sitting on his bed with him in what would be her last formal outfit she planned to wear anytime soon, she listened to him say "It's too bad you had to get dressed up, since you weren't doing the show."

"Yeah, well my family might have gotten suspicious if I just left the house in my pink dress. Not that I should care about their opinion. They certainly don't care about mine when it comes to anything." Helga smirked.

Placing his hand on hers, he said "I don't know about that?"

Helga cocked her brow, feeling as though he had never listened to anything she told him about her life. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your sister's been really excited for you all month. I know I was concerned about the type of person it would change you into, but when you think about it, it's nice how badly she wanted this for you."

Helga did her best not to bring up her dad's desire to use her modeling ability to advance his business industry. Before she could consider it, she felt a hand being placed on her face.

Looking into his soft sweet eyes, she realized not only how much he cared for her, but how much he wanted her to be happy. Every time she saw something negative, he found a way to make it positive. If someone brought her down, he did whatever he could to fix it.

When he was about to come up with another reason for her to believe her opinion did matter to her family, he felt himself being jerked tightly towards her. He felt her intensely pressing her lips against his, colliding together forcefully as he thought to himself _she's back!_

She pushed him down, forcing his back against the soft blankets. Trapped between the warm cushioning against his neck and her warm breath against his face. She moved her lips feverishly, implying there wasn't enough movement in the world to show how much she missed him. How much she missed the spark in their relationship.

Feeling he was about to wrap his arms around her, she grabbed his hands to pin him back. He didn't care however. He was too happy to have his aggressive, passionate girlfriend back.

After a few more moments she began to release his lips, as she watched his eyes flicker open. Feeling herself move up and down against his chest, with his arms pinned back, she said "You sure there's nothing about me you would have liked them to change?"

"Whatever you say Helga." he sighed, watching an evil grin form on her face.

 _Pre-Teen Miss Studio_

"Well that was a waste of time!" Bob scowled, standing from his seat once the show ended.

"Oohh I don't know? We got a free show. That's the best kind of show!" Phil laughed.

"Whatever. Find the girl and let's get out of here." Bob insisted, when a voice came from behind him.

"I regret to inform you Helga and Arnold are no longer here Mr. Pataki." Phoebe said.

"Where the heck are they?" Bob asked angrily.

"I'm sure I don't know sir."

"Great. Come on Miriam, let's go."

While the families anxiously exited the studio, the class watched Rhonda exit the stage.

"You did a lovely job performing Rhonda!" Sheena smiled.

"Naturally Sheena! I told you this magazine was for only the best people!"

"You should audition for next months magazine!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Not a bad idea! I'll be sure to mention it to Bruce!"

 _Helga's House_

Later that night, after everyone had made it home from the show, Arnold decided to walk Helga home. Standing outside her front door with her, he said "I hope I didn't get you into any trouble. I just wanted you to be happy."

"Pttss...don't worry. It's not like they're not always angry with me if they do decide to pay attention to me."

"That's not true Helga, which is why a small part of me regrets giving the part to Rhonda today. Like I said, I could tell how happy your sister was for you. Your parents must have cared a little bit, or they wouldn't have shown up."

Shrugging her shoulders, she sighed "I guess. See you later."

Before letting her leave, Arnold pulled her in to return the intense kiss she had shared with him before. There was nowhere near enough passion behind his to compare to what she was capable of putting into hers. Yet, feeling one from him brought on just as much, if not more, pleasure to her heart than he would ever know.

"Good night. I love you."

Helga began to blush furiously as she searched for her voice "I uhh love you too. And umm thanks for your help."

"Anytime Helga."

After watching her beloved walk away, she stepped inside to see Bob in front of the tv and Miriam passed out at the counter. _Doesn't look like they're too upset with me anymore._

As she was about to head upstairs, she heard "Baby sister!"

Before getting the chance to turn around, Helga found herself wrapped in another of Olga's suffocating hugs. "Oh baby sister! I'm so sorry! Bruce must have made a mistake!"

"Criminy! Get off me! He didn't make a mistake!" Helga scowled, seeing the confused look on her sister's face.

"What do you mean? One of your little friend's was in the show instead of you."

Letting out a deep sigh, Helga said "Yeah, Arnold and I fixed it so Rhonda could perform instead of me. I'm sorry we didn't tell you. I just hate doing that kind of thing, and she's head over heels for it, in case you didn't notice."

"So, you're not upset?" Olga sniffled, for once holding back her tears.

"No... are you?" Helga felt the need to ask, remembering what Arnold had said about Olga caring so much for her.

"I'm happy if you're happy baby sister!' Olga screeched while watching a soft smile come to Helga's face.

"Gee thanks Olga." Helga then quickly scurried up the stairs before getting trapped in another hug.

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

Arnold walked inside past the parade of animals to see his grandpa sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey grandpa."

"Hey shortman! You missed quite a show!"

"Yeah, but Helga really didn't want to do it. Plus, Rhonda was looking forward to being in the magazine."

"Yeah, she made that obvious."

"You were right about letting her make herself happy."

"Like I said, everybody's happy with their own show... or movie. As long as you're the one picking, it doesn't really matter what you're watching!"

"Whatever you say grandpa."

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
